Tomo
by Suzuhee86
Summary: Sepenggal ungkapan Naruto atas Sahabatnya, sekaligus rivalnya, Sasuke. POETRY STYLE. WARNING: OOC, NO SHOUNEN-AI, ABAL, GAJELAS, GA ADA INTI CERITA. CUMA SEKEDAR PENUTURAN NARUTO. R/R please, mohon petunjuk readers semua.


Another Naruto fiction from me :D kali ini tidak ada pairing. Dan ini juga cuma si Naruto POV doang tentang Sasuke. **No Shounen-ai apalagi Yaoi**, meskipun author ga keberatan dengan yaoi sekalipun :3

* * *

**Tomo © minamicchi**

**One shoot**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi – sensei**

**No pairing **( kalo emang mesti, terpaksa SasuNaru, TAPI **no shounen-ai ataupun yaoi** disini )

**All Naruto POV**

**

* * *

**

Hey Sasuke, kau tahu aku sangat mengagumimu sejak kecil.

Kau memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, yang tak aku miliki, kau tahu?

Ayah yang mendidikmu. Ibu yang selalu menyayangimu. Saudara yang selalu menemanimu.

Aku iri.

Meski aku punya Iruka-sensei yang menjadi waliku, tapi aku juga bisa merasa, kalau itu berbeda dengan kasih sayang dan kehangatan seperti yang kau miliki.

Tapi ternyata tak hanya itu saja yang membuatku iri padamu.

Kau pintar! Sial untukku.

Kau anak terpintar di antara kami. Kau selalu dapat nilai sempurna. Dan aku? Berbanding terbalik denganmu kalau sudah menyangkut akademik.

Kau juga mudah sekali mempelajari jurus-jurus ninja dengan cepat. Entah ada apa dengan otakmu itu Sasuke. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa sepintar itu!

Belum lagi teriakan para anak perempuan kalau sudah melihatmu. Menyebalkan sekali. Mereka berisik kan, Sasuke? Selalu saja meneriakkan namamu. Sampai-sampai gadis yang kusukai ikut-ikutan jatuh cinta padamu! Siaaal kau Sasuke! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!

Kata cewek-cewek itu kau tampan, menawan, _cool_, punya muka _stoic_, pandai, dan sempurna. Tidak ada cela untukmu, Sasuke. Ya, tidak ada cela untukmu yang berdarah Uchiha.

Sejak kita masuk akademi ninja, mungkin tanpa sadar kita telah jadi rival.

Kau selalu saja berjalan selangkah di depanku. Bahkan sering dari satu langkah. Kau selalu di depanku, Sasuke. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap punggungmu yang kian menjauh.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk melampauimu, Sasuke. Tapi tak pernah bisa. Kau selalu di depanku. Selalu di atasku.

Aku selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk mengalahkanmu.

Setelah lama mengenalmu selama di tim 7, aku baru mengerti obsesi semua kepandaian yang kau miliki. Balas dendam adalah satu-satunya hal yang meningkatkan semangat hidupmu. Yang membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Yang membutakanmu pada kehangatan yang di sodorkan oleh kami.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, kau pergi. Pergi tanpa sedikitpun menengok ke belakang. Menengok pada aku yang selalu mengejarmu. Pada aku yang selalu di belakangmu.

Aku kembali berusaha mengejarmu, kali ini untuk menahan hasrat ingin balas dendammu.

Menahanmu agar tidak terjatuh semakin dalam.

Aku berusaha menyelamatkan hatimu pada saat itu. Tapi, aku gagal. Aku tidak bisa menarikmu kembali kepada kami.

Aku gagal sebagai teman. Iya kan, Sasuke?

Kau pergi meninggalkan seorang wanita yang selalu mencintaimu dan ingin membantumu sepenuh hati.

Kau pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahiranmu sendiri.

Kau membuang hatimu, tidak menyisihkan sedikitpun untuk kami.

Tapi, Sasuke,

Bukan berarti kau tidak pernah tertawa bersama kami, kan?

Bukan berarti, tawa dan senyummu yang waktu itu kau perlihatkan kepada kami bukan sesuatu yang palsu, kan?

Meskipun kau tidak mengakuinya, meskipun kau melupakannya, atau kau membuangnya sekalipun, tapi saat itu, saat kita tertawa bersama, memang benar adanya. Bahwa kau membuka hatimu pada kami.

Sudah lupa kah kau pada hal itu, Sasuke?

Kalau kau sudah melupakannya, maka aku akan mengembalikannya, membantumu untuk mengingatnya lagi.

Kalau kau sudah membuangnya, izinkan aku, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, dan kami semua untuk membuat yang baru untukmu.

Maka dari itu, kembalilah, Sasuke. Pulanglah ke sini, ke rumahmu. Desamu, di mana terdapat banyak sinar matari yang pastinya akan menghangatkan kembali hatimu yang telah beku.

Tempat di mana kau di lahirkan dan di besarkan, adalah tempat berpulangmu.

Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku telah berjanji satu hal pada Sakura

Janji seorang laki-laki kepada wanita yang di cintai, juga janji seorang sahabat.

Aku akan membawamu, Uchiha Sasuke, kembali ke Konoha.

Membawa kembali Sasuke ke tengah-tengah kami.

Membawa Sasuke kembali pada Haruno Sakura.

Apapun yang terjadi.

Kalau aku masih belum bisa mengembalikan hatimu pada kami, maka aku belum pantas untuk menjadi Hokage.

Seseorang tidak pantas menjadi seorang Hokage kalau untuk menyelamatkan teman saja ia masih belum bisa.

Iya kan, Sasuke?

**End**

* * *

...

...

saya menyerah. saya putus asa dalam fic ini. saya bingung, kehabisan kata-kata! jadinya cuma 600 lebih wordsnya. saya bingung mau mempublish fic **pendek nan ancur** ini apa engga. kalo semisalnya mengganggu, ato ngejunk doang, saya delete deh. :(((

pokoknya, saya sangat minta tanggapan readers di sini dengan memberikan ripiuw anda semua. oyoroshiku *telat, mestinya di awal ngomongnya*


End file.
